1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of bags. More specifically, the present invention relates to a multi-function tool bag that is useful for storing tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tool carriers are known to be useful for workers needing to carry a group of tools to and from a work site for a specific job. Although tool carriers have historically been made of metal, more recently, fabric covered tool carriers have become popular. Exemplary prior art tool carriers include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,823,992; 6,991,104; 7,314,133, 7,314,134; and 8651273. While these tool carriers and others of the prior art are useful in some instances, there are still numerous deficiencies and the potential for more useful tool carriers and tool carrier features.